Reasons Why
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Sequel to Who's Cryin' Now. Narcissa has gone to a bar after and she remembers what Lucius told her. She is trying to drown the memory. Narcissa isn't particularly happy about the man talking to her on her side. [[Song Fic]]


A/N: Sequel to my story Who's Cryin' Now. I heard this other song by Saving Jane and first thing that poped into my head was sequel! I hope you like this, and I strongly suggest reading Who's Cryin' Now first because I don't really say much that happened in that. Only a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, one is mine though this time!

Read and Review!

_

* * *

_

_"Go on Narcissa! Leave me! For what- you have nothing left now. I'm all you have." Lucius told her._

_"I can stay with my sister." Narcissa said._

_"Oh like the convict has time to keep track of you." Lucius said._

_"Why are you doing this!" Narcissa yelled. _

_"I love you." Lucius said._

_Narcissa shook her head. "Funny way of showing it." She hissed. "Threatening me, telling me I have nothing without you. Its not like I have much left with you."_

_"You have a home and food you Draco." Lucius said._

_"Like you give a damn about him!" Narcissa yelled. "You don't care about either of us! You just care about yourself! You care about your name! You don't want a divource on your name." _

_Lucius shrugged. "I can't say your wrong." he told her._

_"I can tell how much you love me." Narcissa yelled. "You make the mistake and I have to pay for it!"._

_Lucius looked at her. "You are nothing without me. Your too far aged to get someone new. All the respectable purebloods are married." Lucius said._

_"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anymore of your reasons!" Narcissa yelled._

_She got up and stormed out._

Narcissa sat in a pub months after.

She knew no one here. Thats how she wanted it.

It had been days since she recieved a letter from Lucius that brought her to Azkaban. She went to see him, about the divource..

She couldn't win it. She would lose everything.

Lucius may be in Azkaban but he was not a stupid man.

Without Lucius where would she and Draco live?

Black Manor was given to Bellatrix, she being the oldest. It was very unkept at the moment too. Bellatrix spent those years in Azkaban letting it decay from a luxious home to the building that now stood there.

Narcissa had no one for she and Draco.

How did she get on this side? How did she get stuck with this man? How could Lucius do this to her? So many thoughts raced in her mind.

She downed another drink.

"Well, little lady. Your quiet the drinker." A man said sitting beside her. Blue eyes sparkling with amusement. His black hair messed up. His tan complextion suited him well.

"If your going to call me a drunk you should at least ask whats wrong." Narcissa told him.

"I'm sorry, Misses." The man said.

"Its quiet alright." Narcissa said. "One more." Narcissa told the bar keep.

"I meant it as a compliment." the man said.

"You wouldn't if you knew what I wanted to forget." Narcissa told him.

_In the company of strangers I am less than fine  
I am turning into wallpaper before your eyes  
Somehow I always end up on the wrong side of this fight  
One day I will get it right_

The man laid off sensing her being upset.

"Could I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled. "If you would like to, then you may." She said.

"Bar keep, a drink for the lovely lady." the man said.

The bar tender brought a drink over.

Narcissa took the drink. "Thank-you." She said.

"No problem misses." The man said kindly.

"You keep calling me misses- why?" Narcissa asked.

The man gestured to the ring on her left ring finger.

"Oh..." Narcissa said. She took the ring off and placed it in her pocket.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Loyal one aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.

"He had a choice to make. He didn't pick my son and I. I am now in this marriage against my own will." Narcissa told him. She took a drink. She didn't care anymore who knew her story.

"Lucius." The man said.

Narcissa looked up from her drink. "How did you-" She began.

He took out a newspaper.The one she had read finding out when Lucius was in jail.

Narcissa looked at him.

"My first published work." He told her.

Narcissa looked at the paper and read the name of the author. "Den...ton Ta...lli?" She read it slowly unsure of what she was reading. "Thats an odd name." Narcissa said.

"And Narcissa isn't?" he asked. He smiled. "Yes, my name is Denton Talli." He said.

Narcissa smiled. "Denton, Happy home." Narcissa translated.

Denton nodded not really meeting her look at first. "I had a happy home for awhile. Now all I have is an old article in the newspaper." He said.

"I know the feeling, my home was so happy... then- Lucius got involved with the Death Eaters. He was too loyal for his own good- and look where it got him. All I have now is all he doesn't really even want,My son..."

"Draco." Both of them said.

Denton smiled. "I had to do research on your family for my article." he said.

_And I am not so hollow  
I have nothing left for you to borrow_

_Chorus:_

_Maybe it's not too late  
For me to fly  
Maybe you underestimated me  
And now it's time  
Cause I am tired of this fire  
And I don't need your reasons why_

_Hey-ey_

"Well you seem to know my story well, what happened with you?" Narcissa asked.

Denton looked at his drink and sighed. "Denton Talli, has a lot of meaning to it. My name is just not very true for my situation right now." he told her.

"I'd like to hear." Narcissa said.

Denton sighed. "I had a wife and a baby boy. I loved them so much- I always said I would die for them..." Denton sighed.

Narcissa looked at him.

"My family died for me- killed by death eaters. The death eaters burnt my house and I was coming home from work... I was an auror. I heard my littleboy and wife screaming... my work got in the way of my family." He wiped a tear out of his eye. "I watched my house turn to ashes taking my family with it." He said his voice quiet.

"That wasn't your fault-" Narcissa began.

"It was... I told my wife I would be home an hour before I was. I had a case assigned at the last minute, I had a choice to turn it down. I took it." He sighed. "Lucius had his choice I had mine. We both aren't very good husbands." Denton sighed.

Narcissa looked at him. "What does your last name mean?" She asked.

"Hero..." Denton said quietly. "Some hero I was."

Narcissa smiled. "I don't mean to smile at that story- its just... oh never mind- its nothing." She said.

Denton looked at her. "I'd like to hear." He said.

Narcissa shook her head realizing her own words had caught up with her from what she said earlier. She felt stupid putting her thoughts into words."Well, its just that we both have lost someone dear to us. I lost my husband. You lost a son and a wife. I have a son.You wrote the article that told me about my husband being in jail. We both picked tonight to come to this bar- I was just thinking it was alot of coincidences." Narcissa smiled it didn't sound that bad after all.

Denton smiled. "Yeah, alot of coincidences." He took a sip of his drink looking at her over it.

Narcissa blushed.

_No more choking on regrets to keep you satisfied  
I am coming up for air out of this heavy night  
Oh, the scenery is different when you're not so small  
I think I can take this fall  
I am not so hollow  
I have nothing left to borrow_

"I think we both know that its more than just a series of wild coincidences." Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" Denton asked.

"Do you believe in fate, Mr. Talli?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm starting to." He said looking in her eyes.

Narcissa blushed a brighter shade.

Denton smiled. "I thought my life as I knew it was over. I thought after I lost them- I lost everything. I was wrong." he said. "The saying is true I suppose, God closes one door he'll open another."

Narcissa smiled. For one time in her life she was sure Lucius was wrong. She was sure she could make it on her own. She was sure Denton could help her on that path.

Denton reached his hand out and covered hers. "I don't know what it is about you but I feel right... for the first time since I lost my family. I feel like things are right again."

Narcissa's heart fluttered in her chest as his hand made contact with her own.

_Maybe it's not too late  
For me to fly  
Maybe you underestimated me  
And now it's time  
Cause I am tired of this fire  
And I don't need your reasons why_

Denton kept his hand over hers and stared into her eyes.

Narcissa felt as though nothing were around them. She had gotten used to being lonely. She had gotten used to being just a show wife. She didn't hate Lucius but she didn't want to stay a show wife when oppertunity beamedhis blue eyes into hers. She never wanted that moment to end.

She knew when Lucius was out of Azkaban, Narcissa wouldn't be there. Next letter he sent her would go unreplied. She could see herself laying in Denton's arms, as an old woman.

Her thoughts were broken and she leaned in to meet Denton's lips that were waiting for her touch.

_Light up the sky for me, oh I've been down too long  
And when you turn your eyes to see me, I'll be gone_

About a year later,Narcissa had met with Severus Snape and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange to make sure he son would be fine during the battle.

She couldn't belive she found herself defending Lucius again that day.

She went home barely threw the door and a set of lips met hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Denton." Narcissa said.

Denton lead Narcissa into the other rooom and she saw a sign hainging just above her favorite seat. 'Will you marry me Narcissa?'.

Tears struck her eyes. She turned to see Denton on one knee and holding an open box with a sparkling ring on display. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Narcissa cried. She kissed him running her hands in his black hair.

Lucius was wrong. She was doing fine with out him. It wasn't too late. She met a pureblood and she fell in love.

She was going to get the divource finalized.

She was going to continue living with this man as her husband.

His name was finally true again. They had a happy home once more, and he was Narcissa's hero.

_Maybe it's not too late  
For me to fly  
Maybe you underestimated me  
And now it's time  
Cause I am tired of this fire  
And I don't need your reasons why_


End file.
